Dr. Facilier
Voodoo Master Doctor Facilier is a witch doctor from New Orleans. Using a mastery of voodoo and his "Friends on the Other Side", he plays a major role in both the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War and the Disney Villains War. He first appeared in one of Disney's most recent major animated films, The Princess and the Frog. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Beginnings Anton Facilier grew up poor on the streets of New Orleans. Everyday he watched the rich aristocrats of Louisiana at their lavish dinner parties and wanted desperately to be like them. At the age of sixteen, disaster struck when Anton's mother grew incredibly sick. They couldn't come near to affording medicine. Anton did the best he could to scrounge up quarters and beg for money. However, very few were generous enough to give away any of their money. Anton finally had enough when the very aristocrats he admired kicked dirt in his face and laughed when he asked them for money. Anton then realized he would need to help his mother through different means. Facilier looked to black magic and Haitian voodoo. The Facilier family was of a long line of witch doctors, albeit the practice was dropped a few generations ago. Anton was the first Facilier in decades to cast a spell. Digging up an old book of tricks and spells, Facilier summoned forth the enigmatic Friends on the Other Side. The Friends used their impressive magic power to cure Anton's mother. However, Anton overlooked one detail. The services of the Friends came with a price. The soul of his mother or himself. Anton begged and pleaded for another way, so, they settled on a new deal. Anton would spend the rest of his days collecting souls for his Friends. Anton accepted, and made his first targets the aristocrats that humiliated him. He snuck into their homes and took their souls, delivering the souls to his Friends with the talisman and staff they gave him. It wasn't long before Doctor Facilier grew to love his new job. He opened buisness as a seemingly harmless fortune teller, and prepared for a new life in his Voodoo Emporium. Vs Mok Dr. Facilier has stolen away much of Mok's limelight, so Mok seeks to destroy him once and for all. Mok makes contact wtih Dr. Facilier's Friends on the Other Side, and makes a better deal with them than Facilier previously has. Now working with Mok, the Friends take the screaming Facilier back with them to the other side. Working for Eris After escaping the River Styx and alligning with Eris, Hades sees some potential in the recently defeated Facilier, and in exchange for a couple favors in the future, Dr. Facilier is resurrected and back for future fighting. To test out their new henchman, Hades and Eris assign Facilier with defeating a threat to their plans, The Grand Duke of Owls. Facilier makes his way into the Duke's home and challenges him to a fight. The owl uses his magical breath to increase his size to a massive height, but Facilier's voodoo powers prove to be too much for the Duke, as Facilier shrinks the Duke down to a small size and dispatches him. Hired by Stromboli Soon afterwards, Dr. Facilier is hired by Stromboli to take care of a rival puppeteer. This puppeteer, Puppetino, has been stealing customers away from Stromboli's show. Facilier accepts this task for a fee which Stromboli gladly gives away. Using his voodoo magic, Facilier catches up to Puppetino. Despite his skepticism, Puppetino panics when Facilier uses a voodoo doll. Puppetino collapses, transforming into wood. Facilier then reports back to Eris's place. Later, he is shown to be very annoyed at the resurrection of Rameses, fearing that the Pharaoh might take his place. Vs Thrax Hades plans to take out Hexxus and reclaim the underworld. After Pain and Panic are dispatched in Egypt and Red is taken out by Zira and The Horned King, Hades sends Faciler to take out Hexxus's right hand man, Thrax. The two of them fight, but Thrax makes quick work of Facilier's shadow demons. Facilier runs, but Thraxgives chase, with the battle bringing them close to the edge of the River Styx﻿. Thrax assumes that he has won until Faciler strikes, knocking Thrax off the edge and into the Styx, where he quickly dissolves in unholy waters. Faciler patiently waits for Hades to return, which Hades does after beating Hexxus with The Firebird. Rematch with Mok Facilier, still wanting his revenge on Mok, infiltrates Mok's headquarters and reunites with his Friends on the Other Side. The Friends, who are upset by Mok's plan to summon a demon to take control of the multiverse, agree to help defeat him. Upon confronting Mok and his demon, Facilier uses his magical abilities to seal the mighty beast away. As Mok desperatly tries to call the demon back, Facilier throws him from his platform into the portal. After gaining his revenge, Facilier returns to Hades, who has taken over Mount Olympus and become ruler of the gods. For his aid, Facilier is rewarded with a position of power second only to Hades himself. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Observing and Scheming After defeating Mok, it is later shown that Facilier remains on Mount Olympus with Hades, as the war concludes. He and Hades are later shown to be monitoring the activites of the Snow Queen. ﻿ Facilier later approaches Anastasia Tremaine (the eldest daughter of Lady Tremaine) about the whereabouts of her mother, and sister since the first war ended. He then gives Anastasia Lady Tremaine's magic wand so that she might go and free her family from servitude under Rameses. His exact motives for this are unknown. Facilier also observes the rise and fall of the Gangreen Gang, given powers and later eliminated by Hades. Hades and he also journey to secure the complicity of Echidna in their plans. On Hades's orders, he transforms Gaston into a monster so that the hunter might best serve the faction. He later observes the battle between Echidna's children and two of Eris's new lieutenants, Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra, eventually rejoicing in Hades's victory. This victory is due, in large part, to the newly transformed Gaston. As a reward, Hades authorizes Facilier to change the hunter back into a human. In one final move, Hades and Gaston hire Lady Waltham to aid Hades. Facilier reveals one of Eris's henchmen, Tzekel Khan, that murdered Waltham's brother, Clayton, in the first war. The Battle of the Underworld Doctor Facilier and Gaston work as a tag team, of sorts, throughout the battle. When Gaston blasts away Eris's minion, Ember, with his blunderbuss, Facilier is surprised to see the ghost survive. A blast from Ember's boyfriend, Skulker, knocks him away. But the good doctor readies some magic powder and briefly makes Ember vulnerable to being drained. On cue, the Friends from the Other Side arrive and suck away her soul. Hades forces win the battle, but then join forces with Hades old flame, Maleficent. Another Rematch - Losing the Underworld Doctor Facilier is left in charge of the Underworld while Hades relaxes on Mount Olympus. Yet Mok, who survived his fall from the first war, breaks into the Underworld. Facilier attempts to turn the tides and has the Friends on the Other Side bring forth the shadow demons, but Mok's special effect bolts, more powerful than before, destroy all of them. Facilier looks on in horror as the rock star proceeds to destroy the Friends themselves. Matters only get worse when Loki, one of Hades's new allies, turns traitor. Outmatched, Facilier carts Pain and Panic out of the Underworld. A New Chain of Command Facilier arrives on Olympus and orders Hades to send in a strike force against Mok. But Hades, having learned of Maleficent's "death," has fallen into despair. Facilier then looks on as Ursula takes over the faction. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War DVW Backstoy Living in the swamp with his teacher, Mama Odie, Dr Facilier grew up as a poor boy that had nothing because his teacher wouldn't allow it. Facilier, however, was an impatient youth and wanted to learn fast, more, and see the outside. It worried Mama Odie a lot that, though Facilier had much potential, he wasn't fit for the training. Facilier, getting fed up with her, decided to escape the swamp and make his way to the city where he believed a fortune awaited him. Sadly, the young kid met up with two criminals, Foulfellow and Gideon. Seeing an easily duped idiot, Foulfellow decided to smoothtalk Facilier and have him sold to Stromboli as a puppetmaker. Believing the fox was honest to him, the young doctor bought his lies and went on to make puppets for Stromboli. But when the puppets were not up to Stromboli's expectations, Facilier ended back up on the street. Arriving late in the night at the Red Lobster Inn, Facilier found Foulfellow and his accomplice drinking away the money they had earned from selling the youngster to Stromboli. Angered, Facilier promised Foulfellow that he would pay dearly for tricking him. The fox responded only with a crude laughter and said that the boy should stay away from the city if he didn't want to be tricked and return to whatever place he came from. Hurt, alone, and depressed, Facilier left the inn with nothing then his clothes. It was when he took shelter from an incoming storm that he heard a voice that promised him revenge and power beyond his wildest dreams. Facilier, intruiged by this voice, asked what it was, to which the voice responded that he was the only friend the young doctor needed. The voice promised him help in revenge against the lying no-good fox if Facilier promised that he would do whatever the voice asked of him. The lure for power and revenge too much to deny, Facilier agreed to those terms. It is unsure what really happened then, but when Facilier left his shelter he went straight to the Red Lobster Inn where Foulfellow and Gideon were still celebrating. Taking justice into his own hands, Facilier took his revenge on Foulfellow. The events of what happened in the Inn remain unknown to this day, save to Gideon. But he refuses to explain the events of that night. All that is known is that Facilier left the Inn alone, and with his new powers settled quickly in town with his own parlor. In time, Facilier grew more powerful, learning more voodoo tricks, gaining assistance from evil spirits for certain spells, and was overall a very succesful businessman. But when he was finally feeling he had it all, the voice returned, demanding that he remembered their bargain. Facilier, not ready to give up his sweet new life, tried to talk himself out of it, but the voice assured him that he could only get better off then where he was right now. Believing the voice, Facilier was told that when the Lord of the Underworld came to his doorstep, the first strike in a new war would begin. Rise to Godhood - The Beginning of the Disney Villains War Having become notorious for his villainy in New Orleans, Dr. Facilier is visited by Hades, who has heard of his power and seeks to use Facilier as a pawn to overthrow Zeus, king of the gods. Recognizing Hades will likely have no respect for him, Facilier refuses Hades' offer, leading the god to swear revenge. Knowing it is only a matter of time before Hades follows through with his threats, Facilier travels to the Underworld and ambushes his enemy, striking quickly and tossing Hades into the River Styx. Facilier is surprised to discover that his victory has imparted Hades' powers to him, and he declares himself the new god of the dead. Exploring his new domain, Facilier is contacted by the voice from his youth, revealed to be that of the powerful demon Chernabog, promising Facilier power over the entire world if he will help the Black God rise into the realm of mortals. Although wary of becoming a pawn to yet another deity, Facilier agrees, planning to strike against Chernabog if he fails to follow through with his promises. As the first step of his plan, Chernabog instructs Facilier to secure the services of Claude Frollo of France, intending to use the Judge to eliminate potential rivals. Facilier arrives in Paris' Hall of Justice and meets with Frollo, who reluctantly agrees to act as Facilier's agent in exchange for striking against the gypsies of Paris and the love of Esmeralda. Purging Enemies On Facilier's orders, Frollo begins striking against those most likely to hinder Chernabog's master plan. It isn't't long before Facilier gains another ally in Queen Narissa, who informs the voodoo doctor that Hades has managed to free himself from the Styx and is being harbored by Maleficent. Knowing Frollo's non-magical army will fall before Maleficent and Hades' combined forces, Facilier decides to deal with them personally. Meanwhile, he sends Frollo and his growing number of generals against Prince John of England, wary of the island nation's growing power. The French invasion of England results in John's defeat and imprisonment, but Facilier has little time to rejoice. He sends his shadow demons to take control of the fearsome giant, Willie, and sends him against Maleficent on Forbidden Mountain. Unfortunately, the giant provrd no match for Maleficent's dragon form, and Facilier is forced to admit defeat. Already angered by this setback, Facilier and Narissa see Frollo's forces celebrating their victory over England. Thinking they are growing lax in their duties, Facilier sends Narissa to murder Gaston as a warning and departs to battle the Horned King. With Chernabog's aid, Faciler takes command of the King's Black Cauldron and annihilates the necromancer. Narissa returns with the murder accomplished, and Facilier goes to warn Frollo to keep his army better disciplined. Instructing him to send his forces against Wonderland next, Facilier is greatly distressed when he witnesses the invasion fail and learns Hades has released the Titans to send against him. Rise of Chernabog As the Rock Titan assaults the Underworld, Facilier and Narissa summon the ancient Firebird to defend them. The Firebird destroys the Titan by blasting off its heads, and the remaining Titans are destroyed by Emperor Zurg as he invades Earth. With time running out, Facilier decides to begin the process of summoning Chernabog into the mortal world. He is helped along by Jafar, a former ally of Maleficent and Hades who has betrayed them. The vizier brings a mystic amulet that Facilier uses to summon Sa'Luk, Jackal, Mozenrath, and the Lonesome Ghosts to assault the Forbidden Mountain, Maleficent's base. The siege fails, and Facilier's forces are forced to retreat. But Jafar proves a more pressing danger, as he betrays Facilier and sends his minion, Gazeem, to steal magical artifacts from the Underworld. Narissa slays Gazeem, and Facilier expels Jafar from his alliance. Some good news arrives when Facilier learns that Maleficent, her forces wearing thin after the attack on Forbidden Mountain, has abandoned the fortress. Heartened by this, Facilier releases Frollo from his service, rewarding his successes by granting him the location of the Court of Miracles, the gypsies' secret hideout. Moving his base of operations to Forbidden Mountain, Facilier travels to Pleasure Island, hoping to retrieve a magic amulet from the twisted Coachman who runs the place. When the Coachman refuses to hand the amulet over and attacks Facilier, the god of the dead summons the Headless Horseman to strike back. The Horseman kills and drives off the Coachman's allies, allowing Facilier to transform his enemy into a donkey and take the amulet. Returning to Forbidden Mountain, Facilier uses the talismans he has gotten from Jafar and the Coachman to turn Maleficent's citadel into Bald Mountain, a peak of demonic power that can serve as the summoning place for his dark master. At long last, Facilier and Narissa complete the summoning, and Chernabog arrives on Earth to turn the planet into a new Hell. Fall of Facilier As Chernabog spreads his diabolic influence across the world, Facilier begins using the souls of the Underworld to provide the demon with an unlimited source of power and soldiers. Just then, however, Hades and Maleficent arrive, making a final push to regain the Underworld. Maleficent and Narissa kill each other, leaving Facilier to face Hades on his own once again. This time, however, the former lord of the dead has come prepared, having the Witches of Morva restore his immortality. Unable to escape Hades' wrath, Facilier's soul is drained from his body, and Hades returns to his throne. The voodoo sorcerer's punishment is only beginning, however. After Chernabog also falls, being banished back to Hell by Zeus, Hades amuses himself by forcing Facilier's soul to relive his own death for all eternity. Disney Villains War 2 in the Live-Action Universe]] Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot New Start Dr. Facilier appears in the reboot series in a role similar to the original series. During the earlier events, he is appoached by a mysterious benefactor who offers him some shadowy demonic sidekicks to aid to the voodoo doctor, in exchange of helping her master's, Chernabog, grand plan for his uprising on the mortal plane. Faciler gladly accepts her offer, as they become bonded allies in the later events. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Seller of the Magic Arts Doctor Facilier sits out during the earliest stages of the war (with a minor exception in warning Frollo of Venom's attack), merely selling artifacts and spells to those willing to pay for them. One such person is Madame Mask; Facilier sells her a magical crown able to restore her beauty and grant her magical powers. Mask, however, neglects to pay Facilier for his services. Thus, Facilier tracks her down and demands payment. Mask, thinking herself a god, spits magic in Facilier's face and tries to kill him. Facilier shrugs the blow off and blows some magic powder in Mask's face, draining away her beauty and stealing her soul. In an Alliance The Horned King, impressed by Facilier's victory over Mask, hires Facilier into an alliance that he is forming. The two add Lady Tremaine to their number, using her magical powers to resurrect Queen Grimhilde. Facilier then helps Grimhilde summon the Headless Horseman to eliminate Deadpool, whose attack Facilier anticipates using his cards. Unfortunately, the Horned King falls to the forces of Magneto; Grimhilde seizes control of the alliance, putting a check on Facilier's power by hiring Cruella de Vil to act as second-in-command. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Pat 2 Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War The Beginning of the New War Spending his time in the Forbidden Mountain, ruled by Maleficent, along with several other villains, the boring life of the villains is soon interrupted by the arrival of Mok Swagger. The rockstart proposes an alliance with Maleficent, with intentions of summoning numerous villains, so that the world would be ruled by villains. Maleficent and her forces agree to Mok's plan and set off to their new adventures. On behalf of Maleficent's orders, Dr. Facilier is sent to the Horned King's faction, where he would serve as Maleficent's messenger. A Foolish Contract Before the war would even start, Dr. Facilier scores already his first victory. While wandering around in a lake, Dr. Facilier spots Odette and her friends, with the princess currently being in a desperate state. Seizing the opportunity, Dr. Facilier approaches Odette and makes an offer with the princess: reunite with her lost prince, Derek in exchange of a "small cost". When she makes the foolish move of trusting him, Dr. Facilier shows his real nature, as he calls the Friends on the Other Side. To end the contract, he has the Friends transform Odette into a white swan. Amused by his victory, Dr. Facilier returns to the Horned King. The Horned King then adresses to his allies, his goal: retrieve the Black Cauldron by using Rothbart's recent trophy, Hen Wen. Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Creator Favorites Category:Team Evil Magic Category:Immortals Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Hades' alliance in av vs cv Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains Category:The Cauldren Secrets Category:The Evil Mystory Club Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Villains war Category:Vs Hades Category:Live-action villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:Madame Medusa's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Voodoo Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Major Players Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:The Princess and the Frog Villains Category:Victims of Mok Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Sorcerer Category:Animal Killers Category:Villains who killed the hero's friends Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Vs Frollo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Warlock Category:Lady Tremaine's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Villains war Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Horned King Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Mok Alliance All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Villains Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:The Stepmother's Three Category:Pages with Origins Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Eris's Alliance in Villains War Category:King Dedede's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance (Live-aciton) in Villains Battles Category:Keith David Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darknesss in Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Vs Queen Bavmorda Category:The Horned King's Alliance in in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Vs Gaston Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Vs Queen Grimhilde Category:Disney Villains in Villains War Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)